ROSE AND BULLET
by karino48
Summary: luka dan gakupo.. menjalin cinta terlarang. ,. bagaimana akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

Cinta terlarang antara pemburu dan yang x Gakupo.

Ohayo!

Pairing: Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo

Disclaimer: Yamaha corp..

Cerita: KAYORU, disadur oleh karino48

Ini cerita diangkat dari sebuah komik yang aku pinjam dari temanku, karena bagus aku buat fanfict deh akhirnya. Judul komiknya rose and bullet karya KAYORU. SELAMAT MEMBACA.

"_Gakupo… aku ingin selalu bersamamu."_

"_Luka. Luka, cepat." Ada yang memanggilku. Tapi, siapa? "Bangunlah!" seketika mataku terbuka. Mimpi yang aneh sekali. Aduh! Aku jadi mual, kenapa ya?_

Luka's POV

"Luka! Ayo bangun, kalau nggak cepat bangun kamu nanti telat lho." Kudengar suara Ibuku yang berteriak dari luar kamarku. Aku melihat jam di dinding dengan background mawar merah. Gawat! Ini sudah siang, kalau tidak buru-buru aku akan telat. Padahal selama aku sekolah belum pernah absen dan telat sama sekali.

Aku segera menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam SMA Teikoku Alexander. Untunglah aku masih punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum kereta pergi dan aku harus berlarian kesekolah. Saat sedang sibuk berlari menuju stasiun. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sepeda motor hampir menabrakkku. Namun pengendaranya sepertinya lihai sekali menggunakan sepedanya hingga ia mengerem pada waktunya dan tidak jadi melukaiku.

"Maaf ya, ceroboh sekali."Cowok berambut ungu itu tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ka..Gakupo." Kenapa harus dia? Aduh aku gugup sekali dengan cowok yang ini.

"Tumben sekali baru berangkat?"

"Sesekali tidak apa-apakan?" aku berusaha bersikap wajar dan kembali akan berlari mengejar kereta yang sepertinya sudah hilang tertelan waktu. Aduh, aku bakalan telat.

"Padahal kamu kan mengincar penghargaan absen sempurna di sekolah kan?" jleb! Tepat sekali perkataannya. Gakupo, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? "Luka, ini cukup untuk satu orang lagi." Ia menepuk-nepuk sisa tempat di sepeda motornya (*author: maksud loe sisa tempat? -_-).

"Ta..Tapi." Rasanya wajahku memanas.

"Sudahlah." Akhirnya aku naik keboncengan sepeda motornya yang tinggi itu. Naiknya agak menyusahkan. Huhuhu… "Pegangan yang erat, biar tidak jatuh."

Aku memegang erat jaketnya , sepertinya yang Gakupo bilang tadi. Debar jantungku bertambah cepat. Aku yakin sekali ini terdengar sampai luar, semoga saja Gakupo tidak mendengarnya.

"Luka, dadanya. Agak menempel ya." Apa? Apa yang barusan Gakupo katakan? Ya ampun, cakep-cakep mesum. (autor: gomen ne, semuanya. Karakternya memang ).

Normal's POV

Hari ini Luka membawa banyak sekali makanan saat jam istirahat. Porsi makannya jadi tambah banyak. Rin dan Lily heran sekali. Tapi mereka juga tidak hanya heran dengan porsi makan Luka yang jadi jumbo, tapi gadis berambut panjang itu jadi semakin cantik saja.

"Luka makan sebanyak ini?" tanya Rin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya, entah kenapa nafsu makanku semakin bertambah, aku juga gampang lapar." Kata Luka dengan lesu.

"Iya, Luka juga berubah." Sahut Lily yang sedang mengunyah onigirinya.

"Apakah aku jadi gendut? Huwaaaaaaa." Luka langsung merasa jatuh ke dalam lubang neraka dengan background gelap. (Author: oke, ini berlebihan.)

"Nggak, hanya saja kami merasa kamu jadi cantik sekali." Kata Lily sambil meminum jus apelnya.

"Apa iya?" kata Luka menerawang, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin."Cantik? Apanya?"

"Iya, aku jadi iri deh." Rin memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap ia bisa sedikit berwajah agak seperti remaja seperti Luka dan bukannya berwajah anak-anak.

"Eh, lihat! Gakupo lagi main basket." Teriak Lily.

"Mana? Mana? Kyaa dia keren sekali." Kata Rin sambil bermata blink-blink.

Gakupo dengan mudah menerbos anak-anak basket yang menjaga ring. Dan melepaskan sebuah shoot yang indah, bola basket berwarna orange itu masuk ke ring dengan sempurna.

"Wah, Gakupo hebat. Ajari aku dong!" kata seorang anggota tim basket sekolah.

"Baka. Kalian kan atlit basket, seharusnya kalian lebih baik daripada aku." Kata Gakupo dengan senyum mengejek yang menyakitkan hati.

"Wah, Gakupo keren sekali. Cowok lain jadi seperti bayam kalau ada dia." Kata Rin dan Lily. Mereka terkesima dengan Gakupo.

"Iri sekali sama Luka yang tetanggaan sama Gakupo." Jerit Rin. Ia mengacak-acak kepala Luka

"Pasti kalian pergi ke festival musim gugur sama-sama kan? Kyaa." Kali ini Lily yang bertindak seperti hanya pasrah dijadikan objek keterpesonaan Lily dan Rin kepada Gakupo.

"Nggak kok!" Luka mencoba membantah walaupun itu sia-sia.

Luka's POV

Kamui Gakupo pindah ke sebelah apartemenku 2 tahun yang lalu. Kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah dia itu cowok genit dan akhir-akhir ini kegenitannya berubah menjadi sedikit mesum. Walau begitu, ternyata dia seseorang yang serius dan baik aku menyukainya.

Aku masih ingat percakapanku dengan Gakupo. Waktu itu aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak pacaran.

"Jadi kamu nggak punya pacar, Gakupo?"

"Aku sibuk, selain itu aku juga kerja paruh waktu. Nggak ada waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu." Katanya cuek sekali.

Aku berjalan sambil melamun, kebiasaan burukku. Hum. "Lama sekali?"

Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara Gakupo. "Lho, Gakupo?"

"Habis rapat osis ya? Pasti capek. Ayo pulang." Ia tersenyum dengan gaya coolnya yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Aku jatuh cinta pada Gakupo, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen sambil bersenandung kecil. Tapi rasa mual dan pusing itu menyerangku kembali. Kenapa sering terjadi mual dan pusing akhir-akhir ini. Saat aku membuka pagar apartemen aku melihat segerombo lcewek yang berseragam sama denganku sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen Gakupo. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Jadi, Gakupo tinggal di sini. Akhirnya ketemu juga." Kata seorang cewek berambut hijau. Matanya berbinar seolah menemukan harta karun.

"Apakah kita akan menunggunya di sini?" yang berambut merah terkikik seperti kuda.

"Salah sendiri, Gakupo nggak mau ngasih tahu tempat kerjanya." Si rambut hijau mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia hendak memotret alamat rumah. Aku berlari danc epat-cepat menuju kesana.

"Akan kusebarkanke fans-nya Gakupo." Aku menggengam tangan si rambut hijau kuat-kuat.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Kataku dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" ia menghempaskan genggamanku dan membuat tubuhku terbanting ke pintu. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Siapa dia, Gumi?" tanya si rambut merah.

"Iitu tadi kan yang dibonceng Gakupo." Kata si rambut hijau.

"Gumi, tanganmu berdarah." Wangi apa ini? Ini kan wangi darah. Tunggu, sejak kapan darah menjadi wangi?

"Iya, menyebalkan sekali, awas kau." Teriak sirambut hijau. Ketika tangannya hendak menampa rwajahku, aku secara refles menggenggam tanganya dan menyeka darah wangi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Kau cewek aneh, mana mungkin Gakupo menyukaimu?" ia bersiap menamparku lagi. Aku hanya diam saja .Entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis-gadis brutal ini.

"Kalian berempat melawan seorang perempuan lemah. Tingkah kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan beradalan bau."Lagi-lagi suar aGakupo, sejenak aku mendengar nada membunuh dalam suaranya, tapi tertutupi dengan suaranya yang tenang tanpa emosi.

Akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai. Salam kenal, yang pertama di fandom vocaloid. Mohon reviewnya kalau GJ sekali, aneh dansebagainya.

Ohaiyougozaimasu :D


	2. Chapter 2

akhirnya! chapter 2 kelar :D  
semoga banyak yang baca dan review ya..

maaf kalau GJ, aneh, freak, alay dsb.. T.T  
tapi semoga NGGAK MENGECEWAKAN yang membaca :*  
oke minna san. langsung aja..

arigatou gozaimasu :)

pairing: Megurine Luka X Kamui Gakupo

disclaimer: Yamaha corp ...

story: KAYORU

"Kalian berempat melawan seorang perempuan lemah. Tingkah kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan beradalan bau." Lagi-lagi suara Gakupo, sejenak aku mendengar nada membunuh dalam suaranya, tapi tertutupi dengan suaranya yang tenang tanpa emosi. "Lagipula, disbanding kalian, ku jauh lebih suka dia."

Mereka berempat menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan campur aduk. Antara terpesona, ngeri, dan bingung dalam satu ekspresi. Tanpa ada kata pengusiran mereka bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Aku lega, bau darah tadi sempat membuatku merasa aneh. Seperti aku….

"Ayo masuk."

"Gakupo."

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, walaupun sudah 2 tahun aku bertetangga dengan Gakupo aku belum pernah sekalipun. Kamarnya rapi, tidak adayang special kecuali bau Gakupo yang khas. Akhir-akhir ini penciumanku juga semakin tajam.

"Kemari, akan kuobati tanganmu."

"Eh?" aku melihat punggung tangan kananku berdarah. Sepertinya ulah cewek-cewek tadi. Sedikit perih saat aku menyadari ada luka di sana. Gakupo dengan cekatan membersihkan lukaku dan memberinya obat antiseptic. Kenapa Gakupo tinggal sendiri? Selain itu kenapa dia bekerja sampingan? Aku baru sadar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gakupo.

Tangan yang hangat menangkup pipiku. Membuatnya menjadi panas mendidih. Ya ampun jantungku berdetak lebih kencang lagi. "A, A. A, Ada apa?"

"Kamu demam ya, Luka? Dari tadi pagi wajahmu pucat, lho." Ia mengamati wajahku. Aku tidak tahan di tatap seperti itu.

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku Cuma lapar." Aku mencoba membuat alas an.

"Oh, karena itu. Aku juga lapar, kita cari makan ,yuk?" ke. Festival?

"Ke festival? A, Aku mau!"

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi kita berangkat." Gakupo tersenyum, tetap dengan gaya coolnya.

Senangnya, bisa pergi ke festival dengan Gakupo. Seperti sedang kencan saja. Syukurlah aku punya tetangga keren dan baik seperti Gakupo, eh memang Gakupo. Saat aku sedang asyik melahap makanan khas jepang, aku melihat Gakupo sedang menatapku, sepertinya dia bilang "enak banget, ya?".

"Wah, ada tembak target*!" seru Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Kalau tembakannya meleset, kamu norak sekali." Ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Cerewet sekali. Lihat saja, Luka." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak terima. Clik! Door! Door! Door!

Keren! Tiga target tepat sasaran. "Orang itu hebat sekali!' banyak sekali yang mengelilingi stand itu untuk melihat aksi Gakupo. Diantara semua target di stand itu,ada sebuah kalung manik-manik dengan mawar merah sebagai bandulnya. Cantik sekali, dan tidak norak.

"Gakupo…" aku bermaksud menyuruh Gakupo menembak kalung itu. Saat ku menoleh ternyata banyak gadis yang mengelilinginya. Dan herannya Gakupo malah meladeni mereka. Dasar genit! Aku beranjak dari sana sebelum air mataku tumpah.

"Luka mau kemana?" Gakupo menarik lenganku.

"Sudahlah, kamu main saja dengan cewek-cewek itu!" teriakku.

"Kamu cemburu ya?"

"Enak saja!" rambutku disingkap oleh Gakupo. Ia memasangkan sesuatu di leherku. Ternyata itu kalung yang tadi aku inginkan.

"Kamu suka ini kan? Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun dariku, yah mungkin hanya barang murah. Selamat ulang tahun, Megurine Luka." Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Bagaimana dia ingat ulang tahunku? Memang ini tanggal berapa?

"Bodoh sekali anak ini. Kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri."

Ya ampun, Gakupo. Aku senang sekali. Dia mengingatnya, apakah itu berarti perasaannya sama denganku? Ah, Luka jangan banyak berharap.

"Aku harus kerja, maaf nggak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Ganbatte ne. Gakupo-kun!" aku memberikan senyum termanisku. Selama 17 tahun hidupku, mungkin ini adalah saat yang paling bahagia.

Deg! Dheg! Muncul lagi, perasaan ini muncul lagi. Aku merasa mual sekali. Ya ampun ada apa ini? Rasanya sesak sekali. "AAKKKKHHHH!"

NORMAL'S POV

Seorang pria sedang berjalan di tengah malam , ia pulang dari kantor. Dan hari ini dia akan menemui pacarnya, mungkin lebih tepat selingkuhannya. Di perjalanan ia menjumpai seorang gadis sedang bersimpuh pada tiang lampu. Gadis itu berambut panjang sekali dan berwarna merah burgundy.

"Nona, kau kenapa apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya pria itu. Ia membalikkan tubuh sang gadis. Wajahnya mulai luar biasa. Namun seringai mengerikan terpancar dari wajah gadis itu.

"Ka.. Kau… haaaaaaaa….! Tolong!" teriak lelaki itu. Tapi gerakannya terhambat oleh kakinya sendiri, ia tersandung jatuh. Gadis itu semakin mendekatinya dengan rasa lapar dan haus yang amat sangat. Seolah pria di hadapannya adalah hidangan pembuka setelah bertahun-tahun tidak makan.

"Cih! Aku harus minum dari seorang bajingan sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak peduli." Gadis itu menerjang pria yang ketakutan tadi. Gigi taring tajam bagaikan silet baja berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan purnama malam itu.

Seorang wanita bernama Nagisa Sakuragi sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di depan minimarket tapi belum datang juga. Mungkin istri kekasihnya sedang bermasalah sehingga ia datang terlambat. Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya Naoki akan mengirim email jika datang terlambat. Bosan menunggu akhirnya Nagisa memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sekitar 10 menit berjalan, ia menemukan suatu pemandangan paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya. Naokinya sedang bercumbu di tengah jalan seperti ini! Apa yang lelaki bodoh itu lakukan? Nagisa sudah siap menyemburkan semua amarahnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang ternyata terjadi.

Tidak, Naoki dan gadis cantik itu tidak sedang berciuman. Gadis itu, dia seperti menghisap leher Naoki. Lama sekali, Nagisa serasa tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Gadis itu mengangkat mulutnya. Di bibirnya ada noda merah darah segar. Ia tersenyum licik pada Nagisa kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh Naoki seperti seonggok sampah menjijikkan.

Ia melesat mendekati Nagisa dan menyentuhkan jarinya pada kening Nagisa, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan sungghuh luar biasa. Nagisa terlempar sejauh 10 meter. Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek, ia melompat dan berputar dengan anggun meninggalkan jalanan yang gelap.

Sementara itu Nagisa mengerang kesakitan. Seorang polisi menemukannya pingsan, tak jauh dari sana ada seorang lelaki. "Nona, sadarlah. Nona apa yang terjadi?"

"Gadis itu! Dia menghisap darah!"

"Nona, apa yang kau bicarakan?" polisi itu lalu menghampiri seorang lelaki yang tergeletak. Ia memeriksanya. Polisi kaget bukan main. Selain sudah tewas, raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan yang luar biasa. Seluruh tubuhnya putih pucat bagai tak berdarah. Dan dilehernya ada bekas luka gigitan yang meninggalkan bercak darah disekeliling lukanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" polisi itu berbisik dengan ngeri.

LUKA'S POV

Suara burung yang berisij membangunkanku. Ternyata sudah pagi, sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menerobos lewat jendela. Aku menggeliat di kasurku yang nyaman. Kasur? Tunggu dulu, kapan aku sampai di rumah? Kok aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Yang terakhir kuingat aku bersama Gakupo di festival. Selebihnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Eh, mualku sembuh. Sudah baikan. Jendelanya terbuka, mungkin Ibu yang sudah membukanya ketika aku tidur.

Bergegas aku memakai pakaian sekolah dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Aku merasa sangat segar pagi ini. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara televise dari ruang makan.

"Pagi, Luka."

"Pagi, Bu."

"Berita selanjutnya. Dini hari tadi, seorang lelaki diserang sesosok mahluk di kota Tokyo. Korban ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Sementara itu teman wanitanya dirawat di rumah sakit. Jiwanya tergoncang melihat kejadian semalam. Di tempat kejadian ditemukan sepatu wanita, namun saksi mengaku itu bukan sepatunya. Sehingga besar kemungkinan pelakunya wanita."

Ya ampun itu kan sepatuku? Aku berlari menuju rak sepatu. Tidak ada! Sepatu cokelatku tidak ada. Aku naik ke kamar lagi, ada! Tapi hanya satu. Yang satunyahilang entah kemana. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa sepatuku bisa ada di sana? Dan kejadiannya dekat rumah. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku terlibat kejadian di berita itu?

"Luka. Kenapa bengong?" tanya Ibu.

"Ti.. Tidak. Aku berangkat!"

"Ternyata, kau sudah bangkit ya, Queen." Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Menanti saat yang tepat. Entah untuk apa.

Hyaaaaa. Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Sebenarnya ini satu chapter, Cuma aku pecah jadi dua, biar reader selalu pensaran. hehehehe (gomen ne. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaiyou, mina :D  
chapter 3 selesai. Akhirnya :D  
maaf ya kalau menurut kalian ini mengecewakan.. tapi aku harap kalian suka :D  
aka nada sedikit pematahan hatinisasi *plak di sini. Moga suka ya

Review plisss :P

Arigatou :D

Disclaimer: Yamaha corp…

Pairing : Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo

LUKA'S POV

Apa yang terjadi denganku kemarin? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah mulai. Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang. Gakupo belum kelihatan. Perhatianku terlaih kembali kepada apa yang menimpaku. Pertama, aku jadi sering mual dan pusing seperti ibu hamil. Kedua aku jadi amnesia mendadak, dan yang ketiga, kenapa sepatuku ada di TKP penyerangan?

"Lihat berita tadi pagi tidak, Rin?" kudengar Lily yang baru masuk kelas langsung memberondong Rin dengan oertanyaan.

"Jepang melesat ke semifinal piala dunia?" kata Rin sambil membalikkan badannya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Bukan, Baka! Orang yang dihisap darahnya oleh vampire!" teriak Lily.

"Hah? Vampire? Masih ada hidup ya di era digital seperti ini?"

"Masih, Rin. Saksi matanya bilang begitu."

"Mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Aku rasa orang itu hanya kebetulan digigit serangga dan sedang anemia." Lily yang mendengarkan Rin langsung pasang muka cengo. Seisi kelas yang mendengar percakapan mereka tertawa mendengar analisis konyol Rin.

"Tapi, apa vampire itu benar-benar ada?" gumam Lily.

"Eh, Luka. Kamu dengar apa yang kita obrolin nggak sih?"

"Ma.. Maaf."

"Kamu sakit?"

"Aku agak demam sih."

"Oh."

"Tidak ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi juga sembuh.' Aku tersenyum berusaha menutupi kecemasanku. Aku ingin cerita, tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini pada siapapun.

Jam olahraga berlangsung buruk bagiku. Kondisiku semakin tidak bagus. Rasa sesaknya muncul lagi, juga mual dan pusingnya. Aku sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dengan bola basketnya. "Luka! Awas!" teriak orang-orang. Semuanya seperti menjadi sangat lambat. Aku memejamkan mataku. Bodohnya bukannya aku menghindar. Saat kurasakan bola akan mendepak wajahku. Malah tak terjadi apa-apa.

".. Gakupo." Rasa mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangan Gakupo berubah menjadi 3. Aku. Aku tidak sanggup…

".. Luka!" hanya itu yang terakhir kudengar. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, kondisiku makin lama makin buruk. Ada yang aneh denganku. Aku takut, seolah-olah aku akan lenyap.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Gakupo, aku kenapa?"

"Kata dokter kamu anemia." Jawabnya lembut, ada nada khawatir yang kentara dalam suaranya.

"Oh, anemia ya. Hehehe." Aku emntertawai alas an ketakutanku yang berlebihan tadi.

"Luka, hari ini kamu aneh. Kamu bengong terus dari pagi. Ada masalah apa?"

"Gakupo…"

"Kalau kamu mau cerita aku mau mendengarkannya."

"Hehehehe. Nggak apa-apa kok. Nggak usah terlalu berlebihan begitu ah." Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil ketawa garing.

"Kamu, nggak manis sekali. Padahal aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Tapi, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang." Gakupo, aku takut sekali. Jas sekolahnya kutarik sedikit. Mencegahnya pergi.

"Gakupo, apa kamu akan selalu ada di sampingku?"

"Eh.?" Ya ampun, bicara apa aku ini?

"Maaf! Jangan diambil hati!"

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan konyol begitu, dasar bodoh." Gakupo tersenyum lembut. Jauh dari kesan cool. Sungguh teramat tampan dan baik hati. Mungkin Gakupo, bisa menolongku.

NORMAL'S POV

Gakupo dan Luka berjalan berdampingan, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luka ingin menceritakan kegelisahannya pada Gakupo. Tapi ia ragu, Luka memberanikan diri.

"Gakupo-kun…."

"Nani?"

"Mungkin, yang akan kuceritakan ini sangat aneh kedengarannya. Kejadian malam itu, aku…." Belum sempat Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pengeras suara yang dipasang di setiap sudut sekolah berbunyi.

"Megurine Luka, kelas 2-1. Ditunggu di ruang audio visual. Ting.. tong!"

"Ada apa ya? " Luka memegang pipinya, seolah hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Mungkin dimarahi karena bolos pelajaran."

"Berarti Gakupo juga seharusnya!"

"Sudah, pergi sana!"

"Ha.. Hai!"

"Permisi!" Luka mengamati ruangan yang lengang itu. "Kok kosong?" tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang besar membekapnya hingga susah bernafas.

"Kamu Megurine Luka? Cantik juga ternyata." Seringai mengerikan muncul dari orang yang membekap Luka.

"Terserah mau kalian apakan dia. Jangan sampai dia mendekati Gakupo lagi!" ujar Gumi dengan senyum liciknya. Ternyata yang jahat itu adalah suruhan Gumi yang dendam terhadap Luka.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Luka_. Gakupo, tolong aku!_

Sementara itu Gakupo yang menunggu Luka mulai tidak sabar karena ia sudah menunggu sangat lama. Akhirnya Gakupo memutuskan pergi ke ruang audio visual, menyusul Luka. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika tak seorangpun ada di sana.

"Luka…?"

Sementara itu berandalan tadi ternyata akan memperkosa Luka. Kemeja nya sudah terbuka hingga hampir terlihat bra yang dikenakan Luka. Kalung hadiah Gakupo masih tergantung di lehernya.

"Hentikan! Aku mohonjangan!" jerit Luka, gadis berambut merah jambu itu meronta dengan kuat. Membuat dua orang berandalan itu kewalahan.

"Apa-apaan?" sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Luka.

"Pegangi!" namun reaksi Luka sungguh di luar dugaan. Gadis itu terdiam. Sesuatu mengendalikannya.

"Wah, jadi pendiam. Padahal tadi kau dengan sok suci melawan habis-habisan." Ujar berandalan yang berambut kuning.

"Jangan-jangan dia Cuma pelacur! Hahaha!"

Ketika akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Luka tiba-tiba berandalan itu berteriak. Yang berambut hitam berteriak karena melihat pemandangan ganjil dan mengerikan, dan yang berambut kuning berteriak karena dia adalah objek kengerian tersebut.

Darah menetes dari mulut Luka mengalir hingga ke dadanya. "Ja jangan mendekat!" yang masih belum terluka berlari tersaruk-saruk melihat seorang vampire menghabisi rekannya.

Berandalan itu terjatuh di hadapanku dengan luka di leher yang mengerikan. Yang kurasakan tadi ketika orang itu menyakitiku. Rasa segar dan manis yang luar biasa. Seolah-olah aku tidak minum selama bertahun-tahun. Yang kurasakan adalah kelegaan mereka tidak jadi memperkosaku.

Kemudian, rasa ngeri karena aku yang menyebabkan luka itu dan menghisap darah berandalan itu! Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Terngiang dikepalaku percakapan Rind an Lily tentang vampire kemarin malam. Jangan-jangan….

Ya ampun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali.

"A.. Aku harus minta tolong.." aku mengambil ponselku. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya Gakupo. Tapi sial, nomornya di luar jangkauan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Untunglah, nomornya tersambung setelah aku mencoba beberapa kali.

"Ga.. Gakupo-kun…"

"Luka?"

"Tolong aku! Ada yang aneh denganku.?" Aku mulai terisak. Mataku terasa basah dan perih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau dimana? Aku akan kesana!"

"A.. Aku di kompleks pergudangan tua dekat pelabuhan.."

"Tunggu, aku akan menenangkanmu." Ujarnya melembut.

"Baik."

Lama sekali Gakupo, aku sudah ketakutan. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku benar vampire. Selain itu, apakah Gakupo masih mau menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini? Monster penghisap darah? Tak terasa air mataku mengalir memikirkan kenyataan yang kedua.

Aku merasa sebuah kerikil dilemparkan dengan ahli hingga membuat bahu belakangku nyeri dan menimbulkan rasa panas di sana. Tapi itu bukan kerikil, suara "door" dan darah yang merembes di kemejaku mengatakan itu peluru.

Dan diatas atap gedung tua ini, ada Gakupo. Aku tersenyum lega melihatnya, tapi lagi-lagi aku ketakutan. Dia bukan Gakupo-ku. Dia Gakupo dengan jubah hitam yang kelam, dengan wajah dingin tanpa emosi. Da membawa penyebab peluru yang menembus bahuku.

"Wah, tembakanku meleset." Ucapnya sambl tersenyum. Ku bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Gakupo?"

"Sudah lama, aku menunggu kebangkitanmu, Luka.. bukan, tapi Rose Queen."

"Ga.. Kupo?" apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku takut sekali, jauh lebih takut, dan lebih sakit di sini. Di di hatiku. Jauh lebih sakit dan takut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sudah lama, aku menunggu kebangkitanmu, Luka.. bukan, tapi Rose Queen."

"Ga.. Kupo?" apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku takut sekali, jauh lebih takut, dan lebih sakit di sini. Di di hatiku. Jauh lebih sakit dan takut.

Hallo minna san.. :D  
ini chapter yang ke 4. Maaf membuat menunggu. Hehe :D

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan..

Disclamer: Yamaha corp…

Story: kayoru, disadur karino48

Pairing: Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo

LUKA'S POV

"Ga… Gakupo, apa yang kau bicarakan? Ada apa sebenarnya?" rasa perih di bahuku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menahan aliran darah yang mengalir dengan tanganku yang gemetar, meskipun aku tahu itu sia-sia. Kulihat tatapan Gakupo menjadi lebih menakutkan, penuh kebencian dan rasa muak.

Aku tidak menduga dia bergerak sangat cepat dan melompat kepadaku, menerjangku dengan kasar sehingga aku tersungkur di lantai beton dengan sangat keras. Punggungku terasa sakit sekali, apalagi bahuku. Aku merasa sangat kesakitan. "Bruuuuuaaakkk!" kupejamkan mataku, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi ketika aku membuka mata.

Namun bukan mimpi yang seperti harapanku, tapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Gakupo, diatasku dan tangannya bergerak ke leherku membuatku susah bernafas. "Jangan sok akrab! Dasar siluman menjijikkan!" ia semakin mencekikku, tenaganya kuat sekali. Aku tidak mampu meronta. Dan terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Akkkhhh… Si.. Siluman?" apa persis seperti dugaanku? Tapi aku masih belum mengerti? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kasihan juga kalau kau mati tanpa tahu apa-apa. Baiklah akan kuberi tahu." Suaranya merendah, cengkraman yang menyesakkan mulai terasa longgar. Aku langsung menghirup udara, memuaskan paru-paruku.

"Kau ini, bukan manusia. Kau adalah Rose Queen, vampire penghisap darah." Siapa itu Rose Queen?

"Rose Queen, pemimpin dari semua vampire. Cantik luar biasa seperti mawar. Dia adalah nenek moyangmu!" nenek moyangku? Ibu tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya? (author: mana bisa ibu loe tahu, sis? *digampar reader karena sudah merusak momen serius*)

"Sekarang ini kesadaran "Megurine Luka" memang masih tersisa. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Queen." Gakupo masih mengeluarkan aura kebencian itu dari matanya, membuat hatiku semakin tersiksa. "Nggak lama lagi, jiwa Queen akan mengambil alih Luka sepenuhnya."

"Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kalau aku vampire atau sejenisnya, aku tidak pernah mau dilahirkan jadi seperti ini!" teriakku histeris. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hatiku terasa mau pecah.

"Aku adalah pemburu vampire yang datang untuk membunuhmu. Itulah tujuanku, mungkin tujuan hidupku selama ini."

"Gakupo-kun…."

"Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku terus mengamatimu. Agar ketika kau yang asli bangkit, aku bisa langsung menghabisi dirimu." Ujarnya, tatapannya bertambah semakin tajam, membuatku mengkerut semakin dalam ke jurang ketakutan. Tapi, apa ini benar Gakupo yang sesungguhnya?

"Bohong!" teriakkku. "Gakupo yang aku kenal, telah berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingku!" aku masih bisa mengingat janjinya waktu di Ruang Kesehatan tempo hari.

"Aku tidak bohong, Luka. Aku selalu di sampingmu. Untuk memastikan kematianmu." Gakupo tersenyum. Senyum dingin dan jahat yang berubah menjadi cairan asam yang diteteskan pada luka hatiku.

Tapi semua ini bohong. Ini pasti bohong, aku tidak bisa percaya. Gakupo.. gakupo mengarahkan revolvernya ke kepalaku. Tubuhku kaku, namun hatiku berteriak agar aku bertahan hidup.

"Nah, sudah cukup ceritanya, ya. Selamat tinggal, Luka."

BLLAAAAAAAAARRRRR.. DDAAAAAAAARRRR..DAAARR…..

Apa itu? Tower di gedung ini tiba-tiba meledak?

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" perhatian Gakupo sedikit teralih. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Aku mendorong badannya yang tinggi besar dan berlari secepat aku bisa. Aku mendengar suara tembakan lagi, kupikir itu akan mengena pada tubuhku, tapi untung peluru itu meleset. Tubuhku menjadi ringan, aku melompat dan lompatanku menjadi sangat gampang hingga aku berpijak pada tower lain di seberang gedung tua tadi. Kulihat Gakupo mengamatiku dengan pandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang tadi.

Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi vampire, dan aku juga tidak pernah berharap dibenci orang yang kucintai. Ini bukan salahku, tapi kenapa Gakupo? Huh.. Dia cinta pertamaku, sekaligus orang yang membenciku hingga ke urat nadinya. Kenyataan ini terasa sangat pahit dan sakit.

GAKUPO'S POV

"Tuan Gakupo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kaito dan Len berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku bisa maklum karena mereka baru bergabung setahun yang lalu dan masih hijau.

"Iya. Kalian kejar dia ke rumah Queen. Rumah adalah tujuannya saat ini. Jangan sampai ada korban lagi!"

"Baik!"

"Dan, begitu kalian menemukannya. Langsung bunuh dia."

"Mengerti, Tuan!" dua orang itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Luka itu kuat sekali. Ahhh bukan, Queen itu kuat sekali. Aku nggak bisa meremehkannya. Apalagi sisi manusianya masih tersisa membuatku kesulitan menghabisi Queen. Arrrrggghhhhh, tiak boleh. Dia harus mati!

LUKA'S POV

Aku berlari menghindari tempat itu. Aku harus segera menjauh dari sana kalau tidak ingin mati begitu saja. Tapi, ledakan tadi adalah perbuatanku? Dan juga aku mendadak bisa terbang. Lariku jadi semakin cepat akhir-akhir ini.

Aku masih ingin hidup meskipun aku vampire. Aku akan berusaha jadi vampire yang baik. Ketika sampai di gerbang apartemen, aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku di balik tiang listrik. Ada 2 orang yang mengenakan jubbah yang sama dengan yang digunakan Gakupo kenakan tadi.

"Queen belum pulang, Kaito." Ujar si rambut honey blonde.

"Dengan luka seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari sini, Len. " yang berambut biru menjawab dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Siapa kedua orang itu? Apa mereka juga sama seperti Gakupo? Pemburu vampire? Rasa sakit di bahuku kambuh lagi. Kalau begitu, dua orang itu pasti mau membunuhku.

"Otossan, orang itu berdarah!"

"Hiii.."

Ya ampun, keadaanku kacau sekali. Dan aku takut. Takut sekali. Kaki ini kupaksa melangkah lagi. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Mereka akan membunuhku kalau aku kembali ke rumah. Siapapun. Tolong aku!

Tidak ada tempat lain kecuali sekolah yang kupikirkan. Bulan purnama membuat lorong sekolah menjadi lebih terang. Rasa sakit akibat peluru Gakupo masih sangat terasa. Segera kuambil pinset di Ruang kesehatan dan berusaha mengeluarkan peluru itu dari bahuku. Dengan bantuan cermin aku erhasil mengeluarkannya. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika peluru itu akhirnya bisa keluar.

Kelas 2-1. Kelasku dan Gakupo. Aku ingat dia selalu duduk di pojok belakang.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu pelajaran sejarah. Karena sensei terus mengoceh, aku jadi bosan. Iseng-iseng aku melihat Gakupo yang sedang serius membaca pelajaran. Dia terlihat sangat tampan ketika wajahnya tenang dan serius. Tanpa aku sadari, Gakupo juga melihatku.

"Jangan lihat- lihat, baka!" ujarnya cuek.

"A.. Aku nggak lihat kamu, kok!" jedueeerr! Aku baru sadar perbuatanku ini mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Megurine! Baca bukumu!" perintah sensei dengan tegas.

"Baik, sensei!" aduh memalukan.

"Kamu lucu deh, Luka." Gakupo tertawa lepas dan riang, membuatnya jadi tambah manis. Dan cinta, aku mencintainya.

Gakupo.. Senyuman yang kau berikan. Perhatianmu padaku. Apakah.. Apakah semua itu hanya bohong semata? Gakupo, katakana padaku. Ini hanya mimpi….

Aku meraba kalung pemberian Gakupo. Tapi, tidak terasa apa-apa. Kalungny tidak menggantung di leherku. Kalung pemberian Gakupo, hilang!

Apa mungkin karena waktu Gakupo menembakku? Aku kan sempat tersungkur keras. Aku harus mengambilnya, itu benda yang sangat berharga.

Tidak! Tidak boleh. Kalau aku kembali ke tempat itu aku. … Pokoknya tidak boleh. Lagipula Gakupo yang sekarang bukan yang dulu lagi.

GAKUPO'S POV

Dia berhasil kabur. Ketika Len dan Kaito ke apartemennya, mereka berdua tidak menjumpai Queen. Lumayan cerdik iya tidak jadi pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana kondisi korban, Len?" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Kaito.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Sesuai rumornya. Rose Queen memang sangat cantik. "

"Iya, aku sempat terpesona oleh Queen."

"Heiii! Apa kalian mau kujadikan umpan?"

"Tuan Gakupo?"

"Ah, maafkan kami." Ujar Len pelan.

"Camkan baik-baik! Dia adalah musuh besar yang harus kita basmi!"

"I.. Iya.." jawab Kaito.

"Gawat! Queen muncul!" pintu terbuka keras menampakkan Mikuo yang terengah-engah. eKspresinya menyiratkan rasa ngeri.

"Dimana?"

"Dia… "

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat berpencar!" bodoh sekali vampire itu, kenapa dia kembali kesini? Padahal dia tahu kalau ketemu, dia pasti akan mati. Kami bergera sangat halus, seperti hantu dalam gelap dan sunyi. Belum ada tanda-tanda Queen.

"Tadi dia di sekitar sini!"

"Cari terus!" ujarku memberi perintah. Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang gedung tua ini. Sebersit bayangan dengan jelas melenggang melewati retinaku. Perlahan tapi pasti. Queen sudah berada dalam genggamanku.

LUKA'S POV

Dimana ya? Aduh gelap sekali. Tapi, aku harus cepat menemukannya. Ini dia ketemu! "Akkh,,," sesuatu mencerabut rambutku, membuatku meringis karena sakitnya. Dia dengan cepat menelikungku dan mengunci seluruh tubuhku hingga aku tersungkur mencium tanah. Pening sekali, apalagi benturan dengan tanah yang keras itu efeknya seakan tidak mau hilang. Sakit sekali, hingga aku berharap jika aku mati rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Kutolehn kepalaku ke kanan, berusaha melihat siapa orang yang tega merperlakukanku seperti penjahat paling hina dan menjijikkan di dunia. tapi, sudah pasti hanya satu orang. Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kembali ke tempat ini lagi, hah?!" kata Gakupo keras. Ia membalikkan badanku dengan kasar dan membanting tubuhku ke tanah. Membuat semuanya jadi tambah sakit dan perih.

"Aaaakkhh!"

"Tapi ini jadi menghemat waktu pencarian. Kau memang ingin mati ya?" aku tidak bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan jelas lagi. Sakit kepala hebat mulai menyerangku.

Satu-satunya yang ingin kupertahankan adalah kalung dari Gakupo yang menjagaku dan perhatian padaku. Tapi, Gakupo mengambilnya dari genggamanku. Dia boleh menyakitiku, tapidia tidak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga dariku!

"Kembalikan! Ini milikku yang sangat berharga!" aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyerang mataku yang kemudian berubah menjadi air.

"Kau kembali hanya untuk benda ini?" aku sudah akan menjawab ketika pandanganku berubah jadi gelap.

GAKUPO'S POV

Dia kembali hanya untuk benda ini? Aku mengamati kalung dengan bandul mawar merah itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemah dan kesadaran gadis itu menghilang. Apa aku terlalu keras kepadanya? Derap langkah terdengar. Aku segera menidurkan tubuh Luka di semak-semak agar tidak ketahuan.

"Tuan, apa anda sudah menemukannya? Dia tidak ada dimana-mana!"

"Begitu ya? Cari di tempat lain!"

"Baik!"

Luka…..

Jeng jeng… akhirnya, selesai juga :D  
gimana2? Review ya?

Maaf kalo nggak suka. Tapi aku harap kalian suka ya *maksa :D  
wwkwkkwkwkw


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen ne, minna-san. Telat. T.T

Semoga suka ya. Author mau curhat, tadi pulng dari carefour, lsg nulis ini. Baru selesai jam 10. Pas mau di save, documennya hamper ilang. Author stress berat. T.T untungnya Allah masih baik sama author hina ini.T.T documentnya di autosaved heheheh

Disclaimer: Yamaha corp…

Pairing : Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo

FLASHBACK (GAKUPO'S POV)

_Aku menanti dengan gelisah jarum jam yang bergerak lambat. Rasanya angka 3 yang masih lima menit lagi terasa lambat. Padahal hari ini hari yang istimewa. Aku tidak menyangka ayah dan ibu mengingat ulang tahunku. _

"_Gakupo, ulang tahun kan? Ibu bikinkan kue ya?" begitu katanya dengan lembut. Ah, aku jadi ingin segera pulang dan menikmati kue bersama ibu dan ayah. Teng.. Teng… Teng.._

_Akhirnya, bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku bergegas menukar sandalku dengan sepatu dan berlari ke rumah secepat aku bisa. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di rumah, keadannya sangat sepi jika dari luar. Karena kami memang hanya tinggal bertiga._

"_Tadaima!" teriakku penuh semangat. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kemana mereka semua? Aku membuka dapur tapi hanya ada kue yang masih utuh. "Okasan, otossan!"_

_Ruang keluarga sedikit terbuka pintunya. Mungkin mereka tertidur di sana sambil menunggu pulang. Aku mendorong sediikit pintunyaa. Ayah dan ibu, tersungkur sambil berpelukan. Dari leher mereka ada darah yang mulai mengering. Dan beberapa tangkai mawar merah._

"_Ookassan, otossan…!"_

GAKUPO'S POV

Bulan purnama bersinar dengan muram malam ini. Semuram saat itu. Kalung mawar milik Luka masih ada padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa jika aku mengambil ini darinya. Dia akan kesakitan. Tapi, kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa dia tidak harus seperti ini?

"_Ini milikku, yang sangat berharga."_ Dia berkata seperti itu padaku, seolah aku ini masih Gakupo yang dia kenal dulu. Sialan!

LUKA'S POV

Rasanya pergelangan tangan kananku dingin dan agak berat. Tapi, rasa sakit di tubuhku hamper semuanya hilang kecuali rasa pusingku ini. Cahaya menyilaukan mataku begitu terbuka. Bukan cahaya matahari tapi lampu neon yang sangat terang.

Seutas rantai besi membelenggu pergelangan tangan kananku. Pantas saja agak berat dan dingin. Ruangan di sini aneh. Seperti ruangan kosong yang tidak terawar. Banyak retakan-retakan dan sofa yang kududuki saat ini juga sudah rusak.

"Ini dimana? Ng.."

"Kau sudah sadar, Queen?" eh? Itu kan Gakupo. Ia mendekatiku perlahan, tangannya mencengkeram lenganku dengan kasar. "Vampir memang luar biasa. Lukamu bisa sembuh hanya dalam satu malam." Ngapain dia? Oh iya, aku ditangkap Gakupo.

"Makan! Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin kan?" dia meletakkan sepiring nasi kari di meja kecil di sebelah sofa.

"Ken…" kenapa? bukannya Gakupo mau membunuhku?

"Jangan salah paham!" ckrek! Suara pistol. "Aku hanya ingin menganalisa tubuhmu sebelum membunuhmu. Jangan macam-macam ata kubunuh kau!" dia melangkah perlahan ke pintu yang terbuat dari besi baja yang kelihatannya sangat kuat.

Apa maksud Gakupo sih? Kalau begini, lebih baik waktu itu aku mati saja. "Nggak butuh! Aku nggak mau lihat wajah Gakkun lagi!"

"Tenang saja. Kita akan segera berpisah, kok. Tomatnya, dimakan juga!" blam! Suara pintu tertutup.

Gakupo, apa maksudmu?

FLASHBACK (LUKA'S POV)

"Aku nggak suka tomat. Gakupo makan, ya?" waktu itu istirahat makan siang, aku dan Gakupo makan di atap sekolah.

"Jangan pilih-pilih makan dong, Luka. Aku nggak bisa selalu memakannya untukmu lho." Ia tersenyum lembut.

LUKA'S POV

Kalau begini, lebih baik kamu buat aku membencimu, Gakupo! Tidak terasa wajahku besah dan aku mendapati diriku makan dengan terisak-isak. Gakupo-kun…

GAKUPO'S POV

"Tuan, kenapa tidak segera membunuhnya?" Len mendekatiku, wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit keraguan. Dia sangat muda dan nuraninya masih mengatakan 'membunuh, apapun itu adalh tidak benar'. Tapi, profesinya menuntutnya harus membuat persepsi itu.

"Len,aku yang memutuskan. Kapan akan membunuhnya. Lagi pula, bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Rin?"

"Tuan…"

"Pergilah. Aku akan mengawasinya malam ini. Lagi pula aku ingin berlatih mala mini. Tembkanku agak meleset tadi sore."

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi, Tuan!" ia berlari kencang seolah ingin segera meninggalkan gedung ini.

Door! Door! Door! Tiga tembakan itu semuanya tepat pada targetnya. Anehnya, kenapa tembakanku meleset? Apa karena Luka masih ada dalam tubuh itu? Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Bukan waktunya untuk bimbang. Aku harus segera membunuhnya. Sebelum perasaan ini menguat dan menghancurkan segalanya.

LUKA's POV

Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku butuh air. Bukan, aku tidak butuh itu. Rasa haus ini karena… hentikan! Jangan keluar. "Uhk..Uhk.."

"Ayah… Ibu…." Gakupo? Sejak kapan dia di situ? Dia mimpi buruk? Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Nafasnya menjadi cepat dan pendek, peluh membasahi wajahnya. Seperti dia sedang sangat kesakitan. Kuseka keringatnya dengan tanganku.

"Gakupo. Ada apa? Kamu kenapa?"

"Eh?" bruakkk! Aku merasa tubuhku membentur tembok. Ckrek. Ckrek.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" ucapnya tajam. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya padaku. Tatapannya nanar.

"Gakupo. Kamu mimpi keluargamu ya? Kamu mengigau sambil menyebut nama…"

"Semua keluargaku dibunuh oleh vampire!"

"Apa?!"

"Hanya aku yang tersisa. Waktu itu aku bersumpah akan kubalas kematian orang tuaku dengan tanganku sendiri. Memusnahkan seluruh vampire adalah tujuan hidupku."

jadi, karena aku adalah vampire makanya Gakupo mau membunuhku. Kalau begitu.. aku menggengam tangan gakupo, mengarahkan pistolnya ke dadaku. "Gakkun. Bunuhlah aku. Kalau aku mati, Gakupo bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia kan? Maaf ya, aku selama ini menyukai Gakupo. Aku bersyukur sudah jatuh cinta pada Gakupo. Kalau aku bisa terlahir kembali. Aku ingin bersama Gakupo lagi. (author: jadi inget lagunya servant of evil. Kan lirik terakhirnya, jika kita terlahir kembali, maka aku ingin bersamamu. Huhu T,T)" aku mendorong jari Gakupo yang menggengam pelatuknya. Selamat tinggal Gakupo. Door!

Ah? Mati itu tidak terasa sakit ya? Aku membuka mataku. Apa? Kenapa Gakupo? "Gakupo-kun.. Kenapa?" air matanya jatuh menetes di pipiku.

"Aku juga, nggak ingin kamu bangkit, Luka! Selama ini, aku juga suka Luka!"

"Bohong! Kamu bohong kan?" aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga Gakupo yang tadi menindihku, kini aku sejajar dengan dadanya.

Ia memakaikan kalungku. Gakupo?

"Ini benda yang berharga buat kamu kan, Luka?" inilah Gakupo yang selama ini kukenal.

Aku menarik kemejanya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang hangat. "Gakupo, baka!" ia memegang daguku dan melumat bibirku perlahan. Astaga. Ini ciuman pertamaku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya diam mematung.

"Rasakan saja, Luka." Ia kembali mencium bibirku. Iya aku tidak perlu khawatir selama ada Gakupo. Aku suka Gakupo, meski aku tahu cinta inu terlarang…

Huwaaa, akhirnya jadi juga. Maaf nunggu lama ya. T,T  
semoga nggak kecewa.. dan semoga suka :D  
review ya :D


	6. Chapter 6 (END)

Apa kabar minna san? Ini chapter terakhir ada tambahan ceritanya. Happy reading semua semoga suka ya :D

Disclaimer: Yamaha corp.. bla.. bla (terlalu panjang nama nya)

Pairing: Mrgurin Luka X Kamui Gakupo

"Rasakan saja, Luka." Ia kembali mencium bibirku. Iya aku tidak perlu khawatir selama ada Gakupo. Aku suka Gakupo, meski aku tahu cinta inu terlarang…

NORMAL's POV

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Tuan Gakupo! Tadi ada suara tembakan.." suara Mikuo dan Kaito terdengar sangat panic dari luar.

"Gakupo?" ujar Luka dengan setengah berbisik karena ketakutan.

"Tenanglah." Ia menggandeng tangan Luka menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Gakupo yang membuka pintu.

"Tuan Gakupo, anda sudah menghabisi Queen ya?" kata Kaito bersemangat. Tapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar perkiraan Kaito dan Mikuo. Gakupo mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Kaito.

"Minggir!"

"Tuan Gakupo…" mengambil kesempatan saat dua orang itu shock berat Gakupo dan Luka langsung kabur keluar gedung.

"Sial, seluruh gedung ini sudah di kepung."

"Gakupo, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah aku sebaiknya….." Gakupo menarik rambutnya berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar.

"Kemungkinan Tuan Gakupo pergi dari gedung ini hanya 5 %." Luka dan Gakupo terkejut melihat si pemilik suara.

Sementara itu di ruang utama organisasi pemburu vampire….

Brakkk…

"Gawat! Tuan Gakupo kabur membawa Queen!" ujar Mikuo sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan Tuan Gakupo…"

"Tapi, dia sudah tahu betapa bahayanya Queen kan?"

"Tidak peduli, kita harus mengejar mereka, kalau perlu bunuh keduanya sekalian!" ujar Kaito.

"Len?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu.." ujar Gakupo dingin.

"Tidak, Tuan. Selama ini saya ikut organisasi bukan untuk melampiaskan dendamm saya terhadap vampire. Tapi lebih karena saya sangat menghargai Tuan yang sudah menolong saya dari keterpurukan. Jadi, tidak ada alas an saya untuk berpihak kepada organisasi ini."

"Len, kau.."

"Ikuti saya, Tuan. Percayalah, saya tahu jalan yang aman. Lagi pula, mereka belum tahu kalau saya, selalu bersama Tuan Gakupo." Bocah itu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Len. Terima kasih."

"Lewat sini." Len memimpin jalan keluar gedung. Karena kelihaiannya, mereka bertiga dapat keluar tanpa tertangkap.

"Len, kembalilah ke gedung segera. Jika mereka tahu kau bersamaku. Mereka juga akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi,, Saya tidak bisa. Saya rela mati demi Tuan!"

"Tapi Rin tidak akan rela, bodoh!"

Len tersentak, "Tuan…"

"Sampai sini saja. Ayo Luka!" mereka berlari menjauhi gedung tua itu. Semak dan pohon sedikit menyusahkan pelarian mereka.

LUKA's POV

Hampir setengah jam kami berlari untuk keluar dari hutan ini semenjak kami meninggalkan teman Gakupo. Malam rasanya tak kunjung pagi. Rasa pusingku semakin menjadi-jadi. Lagi pula berlari hampir setengah jam? Nafasku tersengal-sengal.

Bruukk..

"Luka, kamu nggak apa- apa?"

"Nggak, aku hanya sedikit pusing." Aduh, tidak bisakah kita berhenti?

"Kamu, mau darah kan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu sih? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Jangan bohong! Akuilah kalau dirimu memang vampire."

"Apa…"

Gakupo mengeluarkan pisau lipat di saku jubahnya. Dia menggores punggung tangannya. Dari sana darah mulai menetes. "Gakupo, apa-apaan kamu?"

"Hisaplah, darahku ini." Dia mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke mulutku. Harum seperti madu dan bunga lilac yang manis. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan bibirku ke punggung tangan Gakupo yang berdarah.

"Nggak mau, Gakupo!"

"Eh?"

"Daripada harus menyusahkan Gakupo, lebih baik aku. Aku…" aku lihat Gakupo hanya memandangku sendu, ia menjilat tangannya yang berdarah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Gakupo menguak bibirku dan mengalirkan darah yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulutku. Rasanya manis dan segar. Tapi ini salah..

Aku melepaskan mulutku dari mulut Gakupo. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau sampai mati. Aku malah susah." Gakupo.. "Ayo, hisaplah yang banyak. Mulai sekarang, hiduplah dengan meminum darahku." Gakupo, maafkan aku, dan terima kasih.

"Luka, ngomong-ngomong kamu kebanyakan minm deh." Dueeeng. Apaan aku ini.

"Maaf. Habisnya..maaf Gakupo."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku." Ia tersenyum dengan aneh, bukan aneh dalam artian yang freak dan sejenisnya. Tapi, tidak senyum lembut seperti biasanya. Senyumnya membuatku takut. Gakupo merengkuh seluruh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya kamudian melumat bibirku dengan kasar.

Dasar otak mesum! Tapi, kalau Gakupo yang melakukannya, aku tidak masalah. Lama ia baru melepaskan ciumannya, membuat bibirku terasa panas, bahkan seluruh wajahku juga.

"IIhh. Apaan sih? Kan malu.."

"Makasih, ya?" ia tersenyum lebar. Aku suka Gakupo yang penuh senyum. "Ayo jalan."

Bunyi deburan ombak terdengar. Apa kami sudah akan keluar dari hutan ini? Saat sedang asyik berjalan sambil melamun, aku merasa Gakupo mendorong tubuhnya bersamaku. Saat kusadari apa yang terjadi, bahu Gakupo sudah berdarah.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. " ujar Kaito pelan. Dibelakangnya beberapa anggota siap dengan senjatanya. "Kalian masih ingat perintahku tadi? Habisi dia!"

"Baik."

Mereka mau membunuh aku, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga akan membunuh Gakupo. Aku dan Gakupo berlari secepat kami bisa. Semak berduri sudah tidak berasa lagi hingga kami tiba di ujung sebuah tebing, dengan ombak ganas dari laut selatan (author: jadi inget ratu pantai selatan :3).

"Gakupo, kenapa kau melindungi Queen?" bentak Mikuo dan Kaito.

"Kenapa? Sudah sewajarnya aku melindungi perempuan yang kucintai kan?" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kepada kawanan berjubah hitam itu.

"Sadarlah, dia itu vampire!" kata anak berambut honey blonde itu. Tapi aku tahu, dia teman Gakupo.

Darah Gakupo, mengalir deras. "Gakkun, darahmu?"

"Iya, rasanya memang sakit. Nanti, kamu harus mengobatinya." Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, seolah aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Tembak!" door! Door!

"Bodoh!" Gakupo masih sempat mengataiku bodoh. Dasar. Peluru- peluru itu mengenai lengan dan bahuku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Jangan pernah lakuka itu lagi, Megurine Luka! Jangan pernah melindungiku dari hal berbahaya seperti itu." Aku memang bodoh, melemparkan diriku kea rah Gakupo agar peluru itu tidak mengenainya. Tapi aku senang bisa melindunginya. Gakupo menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian ia membawaku terjun ke deburan ombak itu.

Len's pov

"Bagaimana? Apakah harus kita kejar?" Tanya Mikuo

"Tidak usah."

"Eh, kenapa Len?"

"Jatuh dari tebing setinggi ini dan dibawah sana disambut oleh ombak yang ganas. Mereka pasti sudah mati." Ujarku , aku berusaha membuat alas an selogis mungkin. Aku berharap Tuan Gakupo dan Luka selamat. Aku harus bertahan di organisasi ini. Menjadi mata-mata untuk Tuan Gakupo. Apabila mereka bergerak, aku bisa segera melindungi Tuan Gakupo secara diam-diam. Dan juga melindungi Rin.

Luka's pov

2 tahun kemudian…

Gakupo sedang membeli minuman untuk kami berdua setelah lelah jalan-jalan di tengah Akihabara District Tokyo. Aku menunggunya di trotoar jalan. Tak jauh dari tempatku, ada sekerumunan remaja.

"Lihat, ada mobil palang merah! Mau ikutan donor darah?"

"Nggak ah, aku takut. Ngomong-ngomong dulu ada kejadian orang diserang vampire, kan?"

"Iya, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Memangnya, vampire itu. Benar-benar ada ya?"

Bau harum tercium dari dalam mobil van putih itu, menarikku untuk kesana.

"Luka, kamu tertarik dengan baunya, kan?" ah, Gakupo… "Sabar ya. Nanti di rumah kamu boleh minum sepuasnya." Ia menarik tanganku dan menciumnya. Ah Gakupo.

Gakupo? Kamu akan selalu ada di sisiku kan?

Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti dong. Tentu saja aku akan selalu ada bersamamu.

END

CERITA TAMBAHAN

GAKUPO'S POV

Waktu aku berusia lima tahun, orang tuaku dibunuh oleh vampire. Sejak saat itu, takdirku ditetapkan.

"Nona, main denganku yuk?"

"Anak SMP? Dasar nakal…" aku menarik pistolku tepat di jantungnya. "Kau pemburu vampire?"

Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membasmi vampire.

"Queen?"

"Dia vampire paling berbahaya. Saat ini masih siswi SMP biasa."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mendekatinya, dan saat dia bangkit. Aku akan membunuhnya.."

Mulai hari itu aku pindah ke sekolah Luka, dan menyewa apartemen di sebelahnya. Aku mendekatinya. Tapi kesanku dia tipe yang serius dan sulit di dekati. Pesonanya sebagai ratu vampire sama sekali tidak ada. Aneh! Saat berdua membereskan bola basket aku melihat dadanya yang rata. Beneran vampire orang ini? Sebaliknya, ekspresinya sangat lucu, membuatku tak bisa mengabaikannya.

Ada saatnya aku berpikir bahwaLuka bukan vampire. Saat itu pun, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Luka. Tapi, aku mengubur perasaanku jauh di dasar hatiku. Tetapi dia, hentikan. Aku akan tetap membunumu. Saat itu, semuanya sirna

Dua tahun telah berlalu, setelah kabur dari organisasi aku dan Luka tinggal bersama. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Luka memang nakan dan minum seperti manusia normal. Tapi jika dalam 3 hari tidak meminum darah, tubuhnya akan melemah.

Malam ini ia menghisap darahku, tidak melalui tangan seperti waktu pertama ia minum. Aku mengijinkannya meminum dari leherku. Setidaknya. Tidak setiap hari, jadi sel darah merahku masih bisa regenerasi.

"Ma.. maaf, Gakkun. Aku minum kebanyakan lagi."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tapi, aku minta gantinya." Aku menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit ternodai oleh darahku. Kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut pada awalnya. Tapi manisnya bibir Luka tidak bisa membuatku menahan diri.

"Eh, apa maksudnya, Gakupo?" polos sekali gadis ini. Perlahan aku membuka kemejanya.

"Gakkun..?"

"Tenanglah, Luka." Aku melumat bibir mungilnya lagi. Ayah, Ibu. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai vampire. Bukan, aku mencintai Luka.

"Gakupo?" eh, readers. Jangan ngintip ya. Aktifitas ini hanya untuk yang sudah dewasa. Karena authornya belum cukup dewasa, jadi dia tidak bisa menuliskan apa yang akan kulakukan dengan Luka. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti kisah kami. Sayonara.

Gimana? Gimana? Review plisss! :D


End file.
